The Forever Smiling Monster
by FallenProphet33
Summary: Tsukune made it to the bus stop waiting patiently for it to show up. The bus pulled to a stop before him and he ran into another student. One with bright red hair, pale red eyes, and no shoes.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Smiling Monster**

 **Chapter 1:** Arrival

"Discussion people"

' _Thoughts people'_

"Technique or Justu"

" **Discussion demon or gods"**

' _ **Thoughts demon or gods'**_

"Wake up…" Nothing happened

"Wake up boy." A twitch, was the reply.

"Wake up boy. We are almost there." This time there was nothing, and if the strained sound of the voice was anything to go by whoever was speaking had become increasingly more aggravated.

"WAKE UP KID!" expecting the target of said aggravation to wake up with a start. The speaker was not expecting to see a lip form a smirk.

"I'm up creepy bus driver-san." Not long after the words left the other occupants mouth two red eyes open, gaze still effected by sleep. Said eyes shifted from the reflection of the bus driver in his overhead mirror to the scenery passing him by at quite the speed. Beyond the glass of the buses' many windows were a wide variety of colors flew by melding together seamlessly. Turning back to glowing white circles which he could only assume were the eyes of the bus driver. "We almost there, creepy bus driver-san?" Naruto spoke with a lazy tone that could be a result of him just waking up. Leaning back arms forming a make shift pillow behind his head.

He could see the bus driver nod, the cigar in his mouth twirled with the grin it gained. "You got quite the attitude their boy, you will fit in just fine." The grin and the glowing eyes gave off a feeling of amusement even though it was not outwardly shown.

The red eyed occupant snorted, "Why's that?"

"Yokai Academy is a terrifying place" the bus driver said with chuckle. In front the bus a small white light was seen, slowly it grew closer and closer. "Prepare yourself kid, Yokai Academy can be quite the scary place."

"Don't worry old man, I can handle it." With these last words the light that had been closing in consumed the bus in its entirety. Not long after the bus pulled to stop. Making his way to the door unable to exit need the bus driver to open the door. "Thanks for the lift Mr…"

Seeing the prompting said driver responded. "Call me bus driver."

Shrugging what was said off he waited for the door to open, "Alright Bus Driver-san. My names not kid its Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Stepping out of the bus was a young man of average height, wearing what could be assumed a uniform. He had on brown khaki pants with a white button up shirt the sleeves on said shirt were rolled up just above his elbows. Around is wrist were golden bracers that began at the junction of his hand and forearm continuing up to mid forearm. The bracers were both decorated with and intricate depiction one of a kitsune a nine tailed kitsune, and the other of a beast similar to a wolf in appearance but with harden spikes along its body. Both illustration seemed to wrapped themselves around a spiral of red and black dead center of each piece of armor. His shirt's top few buttons remain open allowing clear view of his defined chest and green crystal necklace. His green jacket was hung over his shoulder obviously refusing to wear it. The only odd thing about his outfit was his shoes, or lack of shoes to be exact.

Red hair adorned the top of his head taking the shape of spikes pointing in every direction. Two bangs frame his face while several others covered his forehead. His red eyes were scrunched close adjusting to the new lighting. This action pulled the six distinct markings that lined his cheeks up slightly. They took the appearance of whiskers on his face.

Wind blew the locks of blood red hair from his face allowing his cheerfully red eyes to gaze at its surrounding. Taking his first step off the bus he ran straight into what could be another student of the uniform.

Naruto looked down amused at the male student currently rubbing his nose and rolling around on the ground. When said boy finally calmed down and locked eyes with Naruto he could see what his fellow student really looked like. The boy wore the uniform in its entirety even the shoes, which got a distaste full look from Naruto. He had an average skin tone with brown hair and eyes. The only words Naruto could use to accurately describe him was average. But who was he to judge.

Reach his hand down towards the boy who looked at him curiously before hesitantly grabbing it. A yelp was heard as he was hauled upwards to his feet. "Sorry about that. Still half asleep didn't even see you there." Apologized Naruto was a disarming smile that visibly relieved the smaller boy. "I'm Naruto by the way." placing his hands back in his pockets he was waiting for the other teen to respond or acknowledge his apology.

Finally gathering his wits, the other boy spoke. "It's all right, I wasn't really expecting someone to come out of the bus. I am Tsukune Aono." Tsukune looked at his clothes then began dusting himself off.

Rubbing the back of his head with his free hand he grinned sheepishly. "Well you see I am kinda late… I was supposed to be here yesterday for orientation but I kind of sort of slept in and missed the bus. Oh well I am here now." Naruto said with a non-caring tone. Red eyes observed the bags the boy had on him and came to a quick conclusion. "You leaving?"

Jumping slightly at the question Tsukune couldn't help but nervously chuckle. A weak nod was Naruto answer he shrugged before moving past him heading for the only visible path.

"Well good luck where ever you end up Tsukune. If you ever come back look me up." The single wave over his shoulder as he disappeared into the forest gave Tsukune pause. He took a step onto the running bus, the glass doors shut and the bus once again entered the tunnel.

Further along the path Naruto walked in an even tone enjoying the nature around him despite its dead appearance. _'It's nice out here. Once you get over all the dead trees and grave stones. At least it doesn't smell like a dead forest, I don't think I would have made it this far in if it did.'_ He could finally see a building in the distance and was glad he was heading in the right direction. His foot froze mid step, his ears twitched. His foot landed he stood still listening for the noise he heard.

"Noooooo!" it was clearer now and it came for the woods. Sighing he started for the origin of the noise. As the screams grew louder his feet moved faster until he was running, gravel flew up with each push off. He was nearing the location their position easily found by the smell they gave off. The first, and the strongest scent was definitely male from the pungent odor coming from it Naruto could only assume that he was in his true form. However, the other was definitely female if the smell of herbs and tomatoes. But, something else was hidden beneath that it was something he had smelled plenty of times over the years. _'Blood? She isn't bleeding cause it's not over powering the other scents wafting off her.'_ Another scream followed by a crack broke him from his thoughts. He disappeared with a burst of speed leaving dust and a crack on the ground.

"What's wrong? Won't you transform, Moka-san? Or are you too frightened?" the barrage of questions came from one Saizo Komiya. A freshman at Yokai Academy with slicked back brown hair along slanted brown eyes. Several piercings in a wide variety of place mainly on his face and ears. Normally he would look like your everyday school punk.

That doesn't apply to right now because he was in his true form of an orc. His skin became pale and stretched with his now bulging muscles. Lining made of bone protrude from key points on his body, tearing away his clothes until only his brown pants remain. Claws replaced his fingernails and toes. Probably the most disgusting change occurred with his tongue which had become even more prehensile then before.

His now massive size was looming over another student, one Moka akashiya. She was in the female version of Yokai Academy school uniform consisting of the same green blazer and white button up shirt. But, instead of pants she wore a plaid skirt of similar brown color. She has long luscious knee-length pink hair, with a distinct cow-lick position at the crown of her head. She has a number of bangs that cascade over her forehead. Usually pulled to either side, keeping it out of her big green eyes. Around her neck was a choker that remained present at all times.

Currently she lay against a tree in pain cover in salvia from Saizo's tongue. Moka open her eyes slowly now that the pain subsided seeing the true form of Saizo once again.

Not fully realizing the danger she was in more focused on finding Tsukune and apologizing she refused to fight back or transform not that she could anyway. "It's against school rules to transform!" was said in Moka's soft beautiful tone.

Saizo grinned mischievously flexing his muscles in excitement at having someone so beautiful all to himself. "We're outside the school, so it's fine! Besides I think you are worried about the wrong thing. We are all alone and it's be so long sense I had the pleasure of someone so beautiful company." His grin shift to one of lust and slight madness, it had the effect of sending shivers up her spine. "Don't worry Moka I'll take good care of you so we can have lots of funnn!"

With that very roar his tongue launched at her wrapping itself around her leg before lifting Moka in the air. Using his tongue Saizo threw Moka against another tree. As she made contact spit flew from her mouth, she laid on the ground gasping for the air that was lost from the abrupt contact with the rough bark. She managed to force herself to sit up staring up at him in fear and a bit of anger more at herself for not being able to fight back then the brute that was seconds away from taking advantage of her.

Her green eyes locked on the tongue as it flew back to ensnare her many things flew through her head. Moka Akashiya felt tears pool then fall down her checks as all the misfortune of today's events came following into her mind. _'I lost my first friend ever. Now I am going to be used and abused until he loses interest.'_ Closing her eyes in defeated she waited for the tongue to grip her or strike her once again.

But it never came. She could hear Saizo struggling but didn't know with what. Openning her eyes she saw someone standing between her and the brute tongue extending centimeters from her torso. However, a lightly tanned hand was holding it in place and from the veins on Saizo's face he was straining to remove it from the unknown's grasps. Then he spoke "It hasn't even been an hour and I have to deal with someone who doesn't know how to control himself." His eyes shifted to her and she blushed at his handsome face along with their proximity. "I mean she gorgeous and all but you are going at it all wrong."

"Who the fuck, are you?" was said followed by another round of tugs that were pointless.

"Oh I'm Naruto… Nice to meet you." The pause gave him time to yank the tongue still in his grip bringing the weight at its end flying towards him. when Saizo came in range a kick embedded itself deep in the orc's side shooting the beast through several trees before stopping in another.

Placing the extended leg back on the ground the red headed boy before her kneeled down in front of her looking at her intensely. His eyes roamed her body and Moka could feel herself blush at the attention. Seeing the dusting of pink on his cheeks didn't help any. _'What's he doing?'_ was the thought that crossed her still distraught mind.

"Are you ok? Miss…"

Moka finally seeing he was not looking her over in a lustful way but to check her for wounds. Smiling weakly, she answered his question. "I am fine. Thank you Naruto-san." Nothing was said as they stared at each other. Then she remembered he asked for her name. "I'm Moka, Moka Akashiya." She nervously reaches for the hand he offered to her.

"Well Moka-chan why don't we get out of this creepy forest and head to the campus." Once the delicate fingers of her hand landed in the strong ones of Naruto she was yank swiftly to her feet. Almost instantly they regret that action. As Moka put pressure on her right leg she winced nearly falling over if not for the strong arms that encircled her lithe frame. Both looking down to the slowly forming bruise on her leg that was visible just above her sock. "And maybe the nurse." He chuckled as he moved to support her with his arms.

His words brought a smile to her face. She was about to thank him when she saw a tongue flying at high speeds posed to strike Naruto in the neck. Just as the warning was leaving her mouth to late her rescuers hand left her body gripping the tongue that had just reached his skin drawing a small amount of life giving fluid. "You don't learn do you?"

Saizo once again found his tongue leading his body towards the red haired punk that was interrupting his fun with Moka. This time he was ready, fist cocked back ready to interact with the red heads face. Of course he put all his power behind the punch… And it did nothing. The impact blew both the boys and Moka's hair but the boy didn't budge. In fact, the redness of Saizo's hand along with its slowly swelling shows the damage was not delivered to the right person.

A feral smile played across Naruto face seeing the damage done from his earlier kick. He felt Moka rock back with the leaving of his support and change his mind about playing with the wannabe tough guy. Grasping the hand despite its larger size Naruto yanked the gaint boy down his chin meeting with a knee. not harder enough to leave lasting damage but enough to daze him. letting go of the hand a thunderous kick shot towards the boys bent over form. The angle forced Saizo into the ground digging out a cavern in which the boy's unconscious body was its end.

Observing his opponents still form with narrowed eyes noticing twitches caused by pain being his only movement the oddly dressed student relaxed. Once again feeling Moka weight shift this time deeper into his chest brought his attention towards the beauty in his arms.

Eyes the color of pale blood looked down at here with concern. She would have noticed his gaze had her body not been reacting to the scent that invaded her nostrils. "This scent… It's blood. But it's so strong I can't control myself." Her ample breast was pushed even further into Naruto chest causing him to blush slightly.

"Moka are you okay."

His question forced her to look up to him and red meet green. That's when she gave up trying to fight it. "I'm sorry I can't fight it anymore." With that she licked the trail of blood that had formed from his wound. Her tongue darted back into her mouth savoring the taste. _'this blood… it's so good.'_ Beforeshe knew what was happening her fangs sank deep into his neck drawing more of the red liquid into her mouth. As more entered her mouth she could feel it. She didn't know what it was but she definitely could feel it. There was one word that could describe it though.

Power.

Liquid power slid down her throat with each gulp she could feel it heal her body, empower it, while enveloping her in an unfamiliar warmth. While unfamiliar it wasn't unwelcomed. If she was facing a mirror with her eyes open she would have seen the slitting of her eyes. Along with faint glowing of her Rosario's gem.

Naruto on the other hand was confused he could feel Moka nearly give up her battle against gravity forcing him to keep her upright. Which itself wasn't a problem that came when Moka began to whisper softly into the side of his neck. That problem become worse when she licked said side of his neck. Now the problem had become Moka's drinking of his blood.

Then it clicked. _'Drinking blood, the smell of herbs covering up the smell of blood that wafts off her. Moka's a vampire.'_ With the conclusion made Naruto began to panic. He had three major problems. One he was extremely turned on by the feeling of Moka both pressed against him and her tongue having run along his neck. Two he was holding her awfully close and if what he remembered was correct vampires were very prideful. Meaning when she realized how close they are she might attempt to kill him if his interactions with vampires before are anything to go by. three, she might already be trying to at the rate she is drinking my blood.

Just as those thoughts begun to consume his mind the fangs left his skin. A soft lick cleaned off any remaining wound, while also giving Moka one last taste. Eyes shifted down to her that's when he saw it. Then Moka feel into a content sleep draped onto the red head who had saved her and had such delicious blood.

Sighing Naruto could already tell his life would never be the same. He swept Moka off her feet and brought her body into holding her in a bridal care he left for the school nurse. Feeling the warm body of Moka snuggle into him he smiled. "Maybe it won't be so bad."

That was until he heard her whisper in her sleep. "More blood please Naruto-kun." She squirmed in his arms cheerfully if the smile on her sleeping face was anything to go by.

' _Spoke to soon.'_ Was Naruto's thoughts as he disappeared into the forest once again heading to the school

He was unaware that a slitted red eye twitched slight at being flooded with power not her own.

Read and review that's all I ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever Smiling Monster**

 **Chapter 2:** Pink Bleeds Silver

"Discussion people"

 _'_ _Thoughts people'_

"Technique or Justu"

 **"** **Discussion demon or gods"**

 _ **'**_ _ **Thoughts demon or gods'**_

* * *

 _Just as those thoughts begun to consume his mind the fangs left his skin. A soft lick cleaned off any remaining wound, while also giving Moka one last taste. Eyes shifted down to her that's when he saw it. Then Moka fell into a content sleep draped onto the red head who had saved her and had such delicious blood._

 _Sighing Naruto could already tell his life would never be the same. He swept Moka off her feet and brought her body into holding her in a bridal care he left for the school nurse. Feeling the warm body of Moka snuggle into him he smiled. "Maybe it won't be so bad."_

 _That was until he heard her whisper in her sleep. "More blood please Naruto-kun." She squirmed in his arms cheerfully if the smile on her sleeping face was anything to go by._

 _'_ _Spoke to soon.' Was Naruto's thoughts as he disappeared into the forest once again heading to the school_

 _He was unaware that a slitted red eye twitched slight at being flooded with power not her own._

* * *

Moka sat in her seat mind focused solely on the chair in front of her, more precisely its emptiness. Sadness enveloped her as thoughts of her only friend and his absence became her main focus. _'I guess Tsukune really did leave… And I'm alone again.'_ Her head dropped and tears began to build in her eyes. Before she could draw attention to herself she rubbed them away. Trying to force away the thoughts of Tsukune paved the way for the memories of what else happened yesterday. _'I lost my first friend and was almost raped... if only I could take this stupid Rosario off. I can't do anything right.'_ Her thoughts freely expressed themselves on her face. Frustration caused her to grip the Rosario that lay in the valley of her breast. _'I don't care if Tsukune is a human, he was my first friend. The first to accept me as me. Then I go and say such mean things about him and his kind. He probably thinks I was just using him for his blood. But I wasn't… if Saizo hadn't shown up we would still be friends.'_ Her eyes shifted to the empty seat beside Tsukune's old one.

Shivers shot up her spine at remembering the lust filled eyes of the orc. Then something clicked, ' _how did I end up in the nurse's office_ '. Faint flashes of a red haired boy popped into her head but the face was blurred. _'I was saved.'_ Mind putting the last piece to the puzzle in place finally realized.

"By who?"

The class was stopped following three knocks on the sliding door to the room. "Excuse me, sorry for being late the head master had to give me my schedule." The door slide opened a fraction, locks of bright crimson hair entered closely followed by a body. "this is Shizuka Nekonome class, right?"

Before Shizuka realized it there was a student standing before her. His unique but handsome appearance caused her to blush. But when his eyes locked with her own the flush exploded, it took all she had not noticeable rub her legs together. Her tail popped out wagging slowly back and forth. "Yes, it is. I am Shizuka Nekonome." She took the time to look at him made her previous efforts of controlling herself all the harder.

"Thank goodness, I thought I would never find you." His grin was so wide it shut his eyes.

If she was having problems before now she could feel her nether lips moisten. She wasn't the only one, the girls of the class were swooning over the new male student except for one pink haired girl. While the boys were growling with anger and jealousy. Pulling herself together she moved to address what she could assume was a new student. "Well why don't you introduce yourself?" her hand gesture to the position she had occupied as she moved away.

Taking the spot, he began his introduction. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Uhm, I like running, Nature, Ramen. Dislikes are jerks, people who bully others, jerks, shoes, and jerks."

 _'_ _he said jerks three times.'_ Was the collective thought of the room, followed closely by _'Shoes?'_

"I don't have to many hobbies but, I do enjoy gardening and cooking. Dreams for the future… I guess what anyone wants to start a family someday." He finished with a short bow then turned to the teacher for further instructions.

"Uzumaki-san you can take the seat in front of Ms. Akashiya. Moka please raise your hand."

Hearing her name Moka quickly obliged. Green met a pale red and realization struck them both. However, Naruto was the first to speak. "Oh how you feeling Moka-chan?" his steps echoed across the floor as the distance between them closed. "Sorry I didn't stay until you woke up. I had things to put up in my room."

"It's alright Naruto-san. Thank you for yesterday."

His grin grew even more. "No problem what are friends for?"

Moka's breathe hitched mind focused on that one word that means so much to her. _'friends?'_

* * *

The rest of the class went smoothly with Nekonome Sensei going over the purpose of the class once again for Naruto. After that they she explained what will be expected of them this semester and was about to explain the clubs that would be decided the following week but, the bell rang announcing the end of class.

As Naruto finished packing up the few papers that were passed out and he was surprised to be dragged out of the class room barely able to grab hold of his jacket and bag. Finally righting himself he sees a head of pink hair attached to a familiar female dragging him to who knows where. "Uhm Moka-chan? Where are you taking me?" the questions gave the girl pause bringing both them to stop under and over pass between two buildings.

Releasing his arm then turned to Naruto she quickly bowed. Her long pink hair cascading like a waterfall covering her face in its entirety. She started to speak once she was deep into her bow. "Thank you again Naruto. If you hadn't shown up I don't know where I would be right now." She was about to continue when she felt a weight on the top of her head followed by a rubbing motion.

Looking she was met with the closed eyed smile of the red haired boy. "It's no problem Moka. Even if I didn't exactly know you, I would have helped you." His grin widened even more if that was possible and Moka smiled too. She stood back up tears brimming in her eyes.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." She wrapped him in a hug her slender arms encircled his neck while his arms moved up down on her back comfortingly. They stayed like that for a while Naruto trying to calm down his raging hormones caused by Moka's developed breast pressing up against his chest. It didn't help that her scent was intoxicating.

Moka was having the same problem, she could feel the harden muscles under the clothing he had on. Not mention she could feel the power writhing under that lightly tanned skin, all this on top of the fact that her instincts were all but screaming at her she couldn't understand them but she knew she didn't want to let go. That's when she caught a whiff of him. _'This scent… It's so…so good.'_ She moved her mouth to his neck millimeters away.

Naruto heard her mumble something. Then he heard her say one thing, "Capu~Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" her elongated teeth sink into his neck and preceding to drink his blood. _'Oh my god. It's so much richer than I remember. I think I am becoming addicted.'_ as she continued to drink Naruto just held her feeling more weight being applied to him, then he remembered the way she fainted last time after drinking his blood. However, this time she didn't drink as much slowly removed her teeth from his neck then licked up the two trails that escaped the slowly closing holes.

Her nearly orgasmic brain switch back to its normal state when she registered his voice. "I believed you when you said you were a vampire. So you didn't have to prove it all over again." His hand rubbed his sore neck, then red eyes locked on Moka green ones. "Mind telling me why you keep sucking my blood, without asking?" the curious tilt of his head made her look away then she turned back to him hands on her cheeks eyes closed a slight dusting a pink on her cheeks barely hidden by her hands.

But what she said threw him for a loop. "Were on blood sucking terms! Be proud of yourself!" she said this in a proud tone, "You have grade "A" blood Naruto-san. It's better than any of the blood I drank before… Even Tsukune." The last part dropped to no louder than a whisper.

Cocking an eyebrow at the name making sure she talking about the same boy he met the other day. "Tsukune Aono?" Moka looked at him in shock when he said the name. "I take it as a yes. You drank his blood too? Are you just drinking any guy you meet blood or are we special case?" his question was asked with a playful tone that Moka missed altogether.

"Well… Actually you are only the second person." Her tone was quiet showing her nervousness for the subject at hand.

"Huh." Moving over to be beside her leaning down so he could look her in the eyes. That's when she explained that Tsukune was the first person she drank from but then she said so mean things to him and he left. She then started to tear up thinking about how she lost a friend because she didn't like humans, and how she just kept drinking his blood without asking.

Her hands were whipping away tears before they could fall but were stopped when strong finger wrapped around her chin lifting it up making her look him in the eyes. Then softly he spoke. "Moka… We are friends now. I am not going to leave ok." She nodded. "All I ask is that you ask before you snack on me… I have had one too many vampires bite me without asking." Naruto then chuckle before putting his hands behind his head and walking to a vending machine.

Moka was stunned he had met other vampires before. Not having met many from outside of her family she asked him about them. Naruto picked up two cans from the slot in the machine handing one to Moka. "Well, one I met at this fancy party I was forced to go to when I was younger… the other, let's just say she wasn't too nice." Seeing the pinkette just holding the drink not evening moving to open it caused him to look at her in confusion. "You do like Tomato juice right?"

Realizing how rude she was being by not drinking the juice he bought for her she quickly opened it and gave a quiet thanks. Naruto being the prankster he is noticed how easy it is to tease her. "Out all the vampires that have drank from me you are definitely the cutest." Her reaction was just as expected.

Before he realized he was launched into the wall by an embarrassed Moka. After Naruto removed himself from the wall he and Moka began to tour the school. Naruto was enjoying the sights of the school and honestly enjoyed having Moka show him around. The fact that his arm was situated in the heavenly valley between her breast was a bonus.

There tour brought them all over the campus until they just ended up walking on a path through the forest. Moka turned around, smiling what was quickly become one of his favorite sights. What she said though caught him off guard. "What kind of monster are you Naruto-san." Her question was emphasized by moving up close and into his face.

"It's against school rules Moka-chan are you trying to get me expelled?" the cheeky tone was missed by his target. She had taken him seriously.

Put her hands up in defense she protested that thought. "No, No Naruto-san of course not. I'm so sorry I forgot." The panic on his face cause him to chuckle.

"First off no more san. Call me Naruto or Naruto-kun. Second I was kidding about the whole expelled thing. I may not be able to tell you but if you guess I'll tell if you are right or wrong." The smile he put on his face was geniue but didn't last. It was replaced with confusion. "You know Moka-chan if it wasn't for you drinking my blood twice now." He gave her pointed look followed by the rolling of his neck playfully.

She sheepishly smiled rubbing her feet into the ground while one arm rubbed the other. "Sorry Naruto-kun."

"I wouldn't believe you were a vampire. I mean both the vampires I met had red eyes, and had this aura of power. Right now you look pretty human…" Moka looked at him with understanding.

She moved both her hands over the rosary on her chest simultaneously drawing attention to her chest which caused him to blush lightly. "Yeah of course. Right now I look pretty human but… You see if I could take this rosary off. I would become the real thing a scary and evil vampire." She then goes onto to tell him about how the rosary seals up her powers. But Naruto was caught up on the fact that she couldn't remove her own seal.

"So you can't remove your own seal… And you are basically human." Moka nodded answering his question he was about speak again when they both heard loud cracking noise. Looking over they saw a tail muscular figure lumbering through the darkness of the forest.

The figure made it into the light of the clearing Moka and Naruto were standing in. the light bathed the disgusting form of Saizo Komiya. Already in his true form clothes torn bruised still healing from yesterday's encounter. "I finally found you Uzumaki.' His voice was that of a crazed man. "Oh and look you are with Moka." This time it was laced with lusted and desire. He moved closer to the two his weight slightly shaking the debris on the ground. "Now it's time for me to put you in your place. Then I am going to have my fun with Moka Akashiya" his elongated tongue slithered out of his mouth then flicked back and forth slowly.

Naruto stepped in front of Moka in a protective manor. He was about move in and knock the ugly brute out but an idea popped into his head causing him to look back. "I don't think he will learn to leave you alone if you don't fight him yourself."

"But Naruto-kun I can't fight I am weak in this form I can't even scratch him as I am now." He could see her fear and confusion at his statement. His smile threw her for a loop.

"Do you trust me Moka." She looked into his eyes completely ignoring the orc that was screaming at them. Her head bobbed up and down giving him the nod he need. His fingers brushed the ruby gem on the center of the rosary and he felt it the power it held. Wrapping each digit firmly around the piece of jewelry. And with a quick yank it left her neck.

The shock on Moka's face brought a smile to his own. Then it happened. The sky darkened and the very air became heavy as if a weight was placed on everything in the area. Saizo took a step back in fear confused by what was going on.

A light seemed to emanate from her body barely hiding the changes that occurred by removing the seal. Moka's butt grew slightly causing her already short skirt to raise up a bit. Her breast begun to strain against the buttons of her blouse but, that wasn't the change he was truly stunned about. Moka's long pink hair started to pale until it became a metallic silver that like before cascaded down her body in ways that Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of.

Saizo was now cowering in fear as the pressure reached new highs before stopping leaving the area bathed in an oppressive aura. "Wh-what is she… This…this overpowering sensation. She's a different person this isn't Moka Akashiya." Saizo managed to stutter out.

Moka's now clawed hand brushed the silver hair from her heart shaped face. Slowly opening her eyes. Once open her once green eyes were replaced with a blood red with a black vertical slit. The woman who had replace Moka stretched as if waking up from a long sleep.

Naruto looked her up and down. Lingering on her now more developed curves, _'So this is her true form… Not bad.'_ While Naruto thoughts were on the appreciative side Saizo was still flipping out especially after he found out what Moka really was.

They both snapped out of their mussing hearing the change in Moka's voice, it was more mature and if Naruto heard right it was a holier than though tone. Which caused him to chuckle considering her race.

"What's wrong rogue one…?" Saizo managed to look shocked and confused at her question. "You… want me right? Just try and take me…" placing her hand half-heartedly on her chest "by force. Here… and now."

Saizo was tempted by her alluring voice, and the way she displayed her body. Launching himself at her Saizo was on her in just a second. His giant hand growing closer to her much smaller form.

Naruto was about to move in to protect her when he notice the tensing of her muscles. Red eyes narrowed studying her, _'She is coiling up.'_ Realization struck him and he relaxed waiting to see how the vampire handled things.

Moka's innocent smile morphed into one of pure amusement as the orc was now close enough. Her foot shot forward at impressive speeds connecting with the brute face launching him away at break neck speeds. The body of the brute hit trees and nothing but the stumps remained.

"A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size. Doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest of strength." Seeing the knocked out form of her would be opponent the released Moka turned eyes scanning the clearing for its other occupant.

They landed on the red haired individual sitting on a grave stone not too far away. He was looking at the cross in his hands appreciatively. _'There you are. Uzumaki… Even now I can feel it.'_ The silver haired beauty closed her eyes forcing her instincts back into her control as she walked his way.

The thumps of feet hitting the ground brought Naruto's attention towards the "true" Moka. He couldn't help but gaze at her as she walked. His keen eye sight picking up the changed in even her walk that had just a little more sway to them but also held so much elegance he almost believed she was a queen. _'She is a completely different person that's for sure.'_ His eye shifted the cross seal for second glance. _'I guess it sealed up part of her personality as well.'_

Moka seeing the shifting gaze assumed it was fear which nearly brought a frown to her face. "What's wrong? Are you scared of this me?" red stared deep into a pale red for a second before Naruto blink then smiled.

"Nope."

He laughed catching the shocked look that as soon as it appeared was gone from her face. "Why would I be you are my friend. No matter how strong, no matter how fast, no matter what you are my friend. I already told you that." She gazed at him judgingly for only a second before she snatched the rosary from his hand. "You could say thank you."

Slitted eyes narrowed at his comment. "For what Uzumaki. Fighting a battle, you could have done just as easily." Scoffed Moka.

Grumbling about letting a girl fight her own battles. "And how would you know that. Sleeping beauty." As the words left his mouth Moka spun on her left leg bring her right to meet with his head. Hoping to do the same damage dealt to Saizo, only for an armor wrist to meet the foot first. The shock wave shock the trees in the area but neither gave ground.

They locked eyes for a while a battle of wills played out for a second or two before Naruto dropped his wrist conceding to the silverette. They both had the same thoughts about each other.

 _'_ _He/She is strong.'_

Moka flipped her hair over her shoulder after bring her leg down. "You are lucky I am still tired having just awoken from a long slumber. And have no true intentions on hurting you. But test me again and you will see how strong I really am." She was about to place the rosary back on but had one more thing to say. "Look after my sentimental half she seems to favor you… I consider you a better alternative than that other boy."

Moving the rosary closer to the clasp on her still attach choker she was stopped by a cough. Looking up she saw him adjusting his shirt revealing his neck. "Are you sure you don't want a drink before you go Moka?" his question threw her for a loop and she was tempted, the memories coming from her other selves' experience drinking his blood appearing at the fore front of her mind.

Turning towards him she walked up to Naruto leaning towards his neck but instead of biting down she ran her teeth along the skin of his neck she could feel the shiver go through his body and smiled to herself. Moving back down she spoke.

"Maybe next time."

And like that she was gone the rosary back in place her figure returning too normal. Hair following suit. Naruto had one thing on his mind as the limp form of Moka Akashiya fell into his arms. _'I got played.'_ Chuckling he lifted the beauty up into his arms she snuggled into his chest. Naruto headed for the female dormitories feeling waking up in her own bed would be preferable this time around.

* * *

AN: Ok it's my senior year of college so updating my stories may take a while. But know I haven't abandoned any of my recent stories.

Read and review that's all I ask.


End file.
